1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an apparatus for measuring the alignment of the suspension of an automotive vehicle.
2. Problem to be Solved
Precise alignment of automotive vehicle suspensions is critical especially when the vehicles are designed for racing, such as Formula-I or Indy-type racing cars. Typically, such racing cars reach speeds in excess of 150 miles per hour during a race. In fact, during the past few years, Indy-type racing cars have reached speeds in excess of 200 miles per hour during time trials for determining pole positions. At these high speeds, toe travel and/or camber angle deviation of even a 1/10 inch can result in loss of control of the racing car. Camber deviation is the movement of the top of the tire into or out of (tilting points) the wheel well of the car.
Conventional processes and systems for measuring vehicle suspension alignment provide accuracy that is limited by the accuracy of the individual components used in the system. Additionally, conventional systems typically provide toe and camber data based on an average sized tire and not the tire actually used on the particular suspension that is being tested. Furthermore, conventional systems cannot provide measurements of toe and camber distances to a high degree of accuracy, e.g. one-millionth of an inch, which may be required for modern high-technology suspension systems.
Bearing in mind the problems and deficiencies of conventional processes and systems for measuring vehicle suspension alignment, it is an object of the present invention to provide a process and system for measuring the alignment of an automotive vehicle suspension wherein the accuracy of the measurements obtained with the process and system is substantially controlled by the user of the process and system and not by the accuracy of the components used in the system.
It is another object of the present invention to provide a process and system for measuring the alignment of an automotive vehicle suspension wherein the measurements obtained are based on the size of the tire actually used with the particular suspension.
It is a further object of the present invention to provide a process and system for measuring the alignment of an automotive vehicle suspension that can measure suspension alignment to a degree of accuracy significantly higher than that provided by conventional alignment measurement processes and systems.
It is another object of the present invention to provide a process and system for measuring the alignment of an automotive vehicle suspension that can be manufactured at a reasonable cost.
Other objects and advantages of the invention will in part be obvious and will in part be apparent from the specification.